El Anticristo
by jgmail
Summary: "El Anticristo llega. Él – el último demonio – no apareció aún, pero ya sus criaturas pululan bajo el cielo. Dos hijos allanan los senderos para el padre. Obran de igual modo que el Anticristo. Cuando hayan preparado todo, y todo esté limpio de obstáculos, entonces, en el instante propicio, aparecerá Él. Se acerca el instante; presto a existir".


Esta historia la dedico a mis amigas, por mis años de ausencia…

* * *

I

— El Anticristo llega. Él – el último demonio – no apareció aún, pero ya sus criaturas pululan bajo el cielo. Dos hijos allanan los senderos para el padre. Obran de igual modo que el Anticristo. Cuando hayan preparado todo, y todo esté limpio de obstáculos, entonces, en el instante propicio, aparecerá Él. Se acerca el instante; presto a existir.

Así hablaba a un joven de cuarenta años vestido con un traje verde un clérigo con sotana negra, larga y raída. El escritor, sentado en su mesa, reflexionaba las palabras del anciano con una barba larga y gris. De este modo comenzaba la entrevista a un sacerdote católico en la gran ciudad de Nagasaki; ciudad fundada por los misioneros jesuitas que habían atravesado mares y océanos para evangelizar a los "pueblos de oriente más allá de la tierra de los medos". Hacia cuatrocientos años que los cristianos vivían en estas tierras lejanas, bañadas por mares y poblada de volcanes. Esta ciudad, construida sobre un montón de escombros y restos quemados, había resucitado de las cenizas de un holocausto nuclear y ahora se alzaba victoriosa como una urbe nueva nacida de las piedras despreciadas por los constructores. El periodista observo al anciano y a continuación responde:

— Esta escrito que "Ni el Hijo ni los ángeles saben nada"; y sin embargo hablas como si supieras todo.

Calla; luego el sacerdote bosteza. Y repite sus palabras, haciendo énfasis en sus profecías sobre la venida del mal al mundo y las catástrofes inminentes. El periodista lo mira con escepticismo y lanza una pregunta:

— ¿Acaso eres sedevacantista?

— Soy católico tradicionalista.

Lo sigue mirando fijamente. Pregunta de nuevo:

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Me llamo Francisco Hayasaka.

— ¿Qué os trae aquí?

— Estoy buscando fieles a los que predicar. Además huyó lo más lejos posible de la persecución que se avecina.

Takeru Takaishi escuchaba al anciano con atención. Sopesaba con mucho cuidado sus palabras mientras observaba atentamente sus gestos. Se quedó pensando un momento, recordando. Al viejo sacerdote lo había encontrado por primera vez hacia algunos días, en la Catedral de Urakami, aquí en la ciudad de Nagasaki. Vestido con esa larga sotana negra, que lo caracterizaba, y usando una boina, el anciano clérigo iba por todas partes distribuyendo unos volantes entre los fieles que salían de la misa con la intensión de prevenirlos, según él, de los grandes desastres que se aproximaban. Instigado por las autoridades eclesiales, debió parar sus actividades en aquel momento. Cuando Takeru se enteró que el sacerdote había estado en China y fue expulsado de allí, no pudo resistirse a hacer una entrevista sobre sus experiencias en tierras extranjeras. Era su oportunidad de denunciar la persecución inusual que sufrían las minorías religiosas en la nación de la Gran Muralla al otro lado del mar. Aquella entrevista sería publicada en los principales diarios de Japón y sin duda llegaría a ser una de las contribuciones más importantes para denunciar los excesos del comunismo estatal chino. El mismo gobierno japonés estaba interesado en esta campaña de denuncias contra este, su enemigo de antaño, frente al cual competía en el terreno económico, militar y tecnológico. Por esa razón, las editoriales japoneses promovía la publicación de esta clase de literatura en los periódicos, a petición del gobierno que esperaba ganar el apoyo de la mayoría de la población en caso de una futura confrontación con China. Una vez conoció las intenciones del joven, el clérigo aceptó los términos de su entrevista a cambio de que éste le socorriera con dinero y consejos.

Se encontraron en una cafetería cerca de la Catedral al siguiente día con la el objetivo de hacer avanzar la entrevista. Al llegar a la cafetería el cura empezó un largo sermón y esperaba encontrar en el joven la disposición necesaria para que escuchara su mensaje. Sin embargo, Takeru intento reconducir la conversación, una y otra vez, hacia el tema que le interesaba. El clérigo no retrocedió, y cuando podía, volvía sobre sus extrañas teorías sobre el fin de los tiempos y las terribles catástrofes que se aproximaban. Pronto Takeru se vio frustrado por las continuas interrupciones del viejo. Se hacía tarde. Hayasaka le había dicho que debía irse para las montañas cercanas temprano en la mañana para celebrar una misa privada en un pueblito en las afueras de la ciudad, por ello tendrían poco tiempo para hablar esta noche y cada minuto era como una carrera contrarreloj.

Entonces Takeru volvió a hablar:

— Eras misionero en China, ¿no es así?

— Lo fui hasta el año pasado, luego comenzó la persecución - rememora el viejo –. El régimen comunista y ateo está empecinado en "arrancar del corazón de los hombres la fe". Mao persiguió a la Iglesia e intentó aplastar las creencias de su pueblo con la brutalidad de las armas y los excesos de la fuerza. Derrotado por la realidad, el régimen comunista creyó que la fe desaparecería desterrada por la ciencia, el progreso y la transformación económica, sin embargo la fe florece como un lirio solitaria en medio del barro. Y la persecución vuelve porque han fracasado y tienen miedo. Hace un año, asaltaron mi parroquia y destruyeron la cruz que estaba en lo alto del campanario; después, destruyeron la Iglesia y finalmente me deportaron porque según ellos realizaba actividades subversivas. En China el gobierno comunista se prepara para una gran guerra: reúne todo el armamento que puede para una confrontación bélica a escala global con Occidente, por eso aumenta sus medidas represivas y vigila con extremo cuidado a los extranjeros. Nos acusan de ser agentes al servicio de poderes foráneos, lanza a sus tropas contra nosotros y martiriza a los creyentes: a su propio pueblo, por tener la fe en el único Dios verdadero.

Hablaba con tal sencillez, que indudablemente no comprendía que esa clase de palabras, tomadas fuera de su contexto, habían sido la causa de su expulsión. Este hombre era una de esas "almas de tinta" que se movía por el mundo sin pensar en lo que decía, finalmente se había obsesionado con una idea: el "Anticristo". Y ahora, todos sus pensamientos giraban alrededor de ella.

Takeru volvió a hablar.

— ¿Naciste en Japón?

— Así es. Aquí nací en el seno de una familia Kishitan evangelizada por el mismo santo Francisco Javier. A pesar de las persecuciones contra ellos, mantuvieron la fe durante siglos. Cuando cayó el maléfico estado de cosas, construido por los generales de la época Tokuwawa, mis ancestros salieron de las catacumbas y anunciaron la "buena nueva" en público. Como esclavo del Señor, mi linaje está acostumbrado a la persecución, al martirio, al dolor, los "Hijos de Dios" estamos llamados a ser repudiados por el mundo por la palabra de Cristo…

― ¿Qué sientes al volver al Japón?

― Lo mismo que sentía cuando me fui: caminamos hacia un desastre. La gente vive buscando su propio beneficio y haciendo su propia voluntad, dirigidos hacia un despeñadero como animales descontrolados.

― Primero te expulsaron hacia Corea del Sur y luego viniste al Japón. ¿Por qué?

― En Corea del Sur la vida es muy parecida a la de aquí. Volví en peregrinación, necesitaba visitar el santuario de mi ciudad natal. Después de tantos años, quería regresar a mi hogar para confirmar mis votos. Los votos que hice antes de ordenarme hace ya tanto tiempo, durante mis años mozos.

— ¿Qué viste en China?

— Vi una inmensa desesperación. La gente estaba acostumbrada a ser pisoteada; sus líderes se han entregado a la corrupción, al desenfreno, a los fastos del poder. Creen que su dinero y su fuerza los mantienen seguros, por eso hacen lo que quieren. No cumplen los mandamientos de la Ley: no pagan a los obreros el salario justo, no respetan los bienes ajenos, no protegen la vida de los inocentes ni los niños, y principalmente no obedecen los designios del Creador… Se engaña gravemente el que cree "que puede burlar a Dios". China es inmensa y retorcida, como una serpiente que se enrolla sobre sí misma.

Hace una pausa, bosteza. Continúa hablando.

— La gente abandona a sus hijos, sus tierras, sus antiguas vidas… movidos por la avaricia buscan las riquezas de los bienes terrenos. En las grandes ciudades, miles de almas son esclavizadas a las fábricas y al trabajo forzado, obligadas a realizar un esfuerzo infinito sin ninguna pausa. Entre tanto, la población es sometida a un control riguroso de natalidad y los niños son abandonados en las calles, asesinados en los hospitales y las alcantarillas. Las mujeres son secuestradas de los pueblos y vendidas como ganado… un pecado lleva a otro, y así sucesivamente, hasta que la sociedad, la humanidad, ¡y la misma Creación!, es cubierta por inequidad.

Takeru miro su rostro una vez más, esperando encontrar en él señales que delataran a un impostor, pero no vio nada. Duras y como pétreas eran sus arrugas; dura era su descuidada barba gris; gris y aburrida como los papeles que llevaba era su rostro. Acaso sufrió más de treinta años la lucha por su fe en aquellas tierras extranjeras donde vivió con miedo a ser capturado por los soldados y policías de un gobierno enemigo, moviéndose entre catacumbas y amenazas, sufriendo.

"¿Será acaso un farsante?" Piensa Takeru observándole con mayor atención.

Pero no hay nada de falso ni solapado en él. Ahora bien, sigue expresándose con la misma natural sencillez y honradez que antes, con la taciturna obstinación de los preocupados por una idea fija.

— Existe algo más que me hace querer hablar con usted – añade el viejo.

Y calla azarado por sus propias intenciones. Baja la mirada y comienza a esculcarse dentro de su pecho. No encuentra nada. De repente, de su sotana raída y agujereada, como la de un mendigo, el cura saca de su bolsillo unos cuadernillos doblados en cuatro, cubiertos con letra gruesa, segura, de clérigo.

Takeru comenzó la lectura distraído; de súbito aumenta su atención para no decrecer más.

Al principio había citas de los padres de la Iglesia, los profetas, del Apocalipsis, las apariciones Marianas, referentes al castigo y al Anticristo. Luego venia una invocación al "Papa de Roma para que tomara en serio las revelaciones de la Virgen de Fátima", y la demanda de perdón a él Hayasaka, por su grosería y su "impertinencia al escribir sin la bendición paternal y atendiendo solamente a su piedad y a su celo por la Iglesia". E imploraba la misericordia de los cielos para los justos y el perdón de los pecados.

En seguida, llegaba a la idea principal de Hayasaka: "Dios le ha ordenado al hombre que sea libre y viva autónomamente para amarlo".

Y a continuación una acusación contra el mundo moderno:

"Actualmente, estamos desprovistos de la libertad que Dios nos dio para vivir según su palabra. Perdida la verdad divina, así mismo se ha desvanecido la libertad, la autonomía que nos ha concedido nuestro Señor. En el Japón de hoy, los hombres viven su vida como mejor les parece sin atender al llamado divino. Las mujeres han perdido el pudor y la vida licenciosa se ha propagado por todas partes. Esto ha llevado a una crisis demográfica y económica resultado de la crisis espiritual de nuestro pueblo. El Japón mismo se ha llenado de prácticas inmorales, imitando a las naciones de Occidente que han abandonado la verdadera fe, mientras sus gobiernos se empecinan en buscar falsas soluciones en la tecnología y la información… Al principio nos despojamos de nuestras costumbres ancestrales para copiar a diestra y siniestra a las naciones de Europa y América. Posteriormente, sufrimos el dolor de la guerra y nos fueron impuestas las reformas desde el exterior. Ahora nos entregamos a la extravagancia de la vida disoluta sin ningún freno moral. Hemos cerrado nuestros ojos a la luz del evangelio pero nos sentimos atraídos como moscas a los "dioses hechos por manos humanas", a los simulacros creados por pantallas de televisión, la fibra óptica o los algoritmos de los programadores… Pusimos todas esas cosas en lugar de la Verdad y la Verdad se ha perdido en la oscuridad de las tinieblas... Somos un pueblo sometido a una ocupación extranjera; nuestra nación, enceguecida por sus logros técnicos, no es otra cosa que un animal enjaulado por poderes extraños y lejanos que nos han conquistado, haciéndonos servir a su voluntad... Pero a pesar de la derrota de nuestro espíritu guerrero, la egolatría de los hombres jamás ha desaparecido. Desde hace de un siglo nuestro pueblo se empeña en construir un mundo alejado del Señor entregándose a la idolatría del poder y del dinero… Primero alabamos el militarismo de los emperadores; después nos obsesionamos con el crecimiento económico y el trabajo; finalmente nos entregamos al mundanismo, a las riquezas y a los placeres. Los corazones de los hombres se han henchido de sensualidad y orgullo, intentado suplantar con su razón y sus manos las Verdades Reveladas… Y mientras nos abandonamos a la soberbia, levantamos inmensas construcciones y edificios hacia lo alto como si pretendiéramos alcanzar los cielos sin la Gracia. No obstante la obstinación de los hombres, Dios envía su castigo sobre las naciones arrogantes: la bestia, el monstruo dormido con grandes dientes y escamas, se alza frente a nosotros como el antiguo demonio, el dragón rojo. El monstruo nos aplastará con su poder económico y usará los mismos cuerpos de sus hermanos para alimento de los que estén muriendo de hambre. Avanzará con sus legiones sobre la tierra y la cubrirá con millones de demonios. La bestia, el dragón rojo, dominará el mundo y allanará el camino del Anticristo. Aún podría decir más… pero más vale poner una mordaza en la boca. ¡Nuestro corazón sufre viendo devastada las ruinas de la Iglesia y del mundo que naufraga en un mar de impiedad!

"Y todo esto lo hacen nuestros señores y amos en nombre del progreso, la libertad y la igualdad. ¡No os acobardéis ni desesperéis, misteriosos mártires regados por toda la tierra, vosotros seréis la sal del mundo! ¡Alzaos valerosos y armados con las armas de la Cruz, retad al poderoso Anticristo! ¡Sufrid un poco más, sufrid por amor al Cristo! El Señor no ha de abandonaros. ¡Gloria a Él, ahora y siempre y en la eternidad! Amén".

— ¿Por qué has escrito esto? – pregunta Takeru cuando termina la lectura.

— Hace tiempo deposité un escrito semejante en el pórtico de la Catedral, pero lo quemaron cuando lo vieron y no se atrevieron a averiguar quién lo dejo allí. Ahora pienso en clavar otro cerca al palacio arzobispal para que todos lean lo escrito, lo retengan y puedan repetirlo a los cuatro vientos y se difunda el mensaje que me dieron.

"Es un farsante –piensa Takeru – o acaso, acaso, un loco".

— ¿Por qué me pasaste este escrito? ¿Tú sabes padre Hayasaka – dice mirándolo fijamente – esta clase de cosas te pueden costar caro y yo podría denunciarte a las autoridades por ser un farsante? Te la veras en grandes problemas si algo de esto sale a la luz. Tal vez crean que perteneces a un grupo extremista dispuesto a realizar atentados terroristas. Como periodista y ciudadano tengo todo el derecho de dar a conocer esta información a la policía.

Le examina con mayor atención aún. Ante el permanece la vulgar figura del clérigo, esa "alma de tinta" dedicada a desentrañar la palabra divina… la mirada fría y melancólica, la misma cara aburrida. Y solo allá, en la profundidad de los ojos de aquel anciano, palpito algo nuevo, como una vida oculta, bajo gruesas capas de secretos.

— ¿Tienes razón en todo, viejo? ¿Piensa lo que estás haciendo? Te interrogarán y no por divertirse. Te mandarán a la cárcel, no podrás salir nunca más. Quizás termines en prisión como esas falsas sacerdotisas de sectas de todo el país que predican la muerte.

Como otros muchos predicadores, que llamaban al fin del mundo y al apocalipsis, el viejo Hayasaka sería vigilado por las fuerzas de seguridad en su campaña de control del extremismo religioso que ya le había costado caro al Japón.

— Con la ayuda de Dios, estoy pronto a dar mi vida. Tarde o temprano debemos morir. Debemos, pues, hacer alguna buena acción para llevar al tribunal del Señor, ya que nadie se escapa a la muerte.

"No – concluye de pronto Takeru –, no es un farsante ni un loco… quizás sea un mártir".

— Dios ordena al hombre que sea libre y use su libertad para amarlo sobre todas las cosas.

Takeru se levanta silencioso de la mesa con el cuadernillo del anciano en sus manos y comienza a rasgar las hojas una por una… Por último, se acerca a Hayasaka, el sacerdote, quien contempla la escena sin moverse y dice apoyando su mano en su hombro:

— No diré nada a nadie. Creo en tu veracidad y estoy de acuerdo contigo en todo, pero esta clase de cosas no pueden decirse en público, ¿entiendes?

El clérigo no le contesta nada, pero hay algo en su mirada fría que hace innecesaria la contestación.

— Si realmente quieres hacer algo bueno, deja de hacer esas locuras. Mejor dedícate a ayudar a los enfermos, repartir los sacramentos y prepararte para los tiempos difíciles que se avecinan. En estos momentos no sabemos en quien confiar. No hables de esto con nadie… y tampoco sigas dándole vueltas a esas profecías.

— Está bien.

El padre Hayasaka le entrega un pañuelo, un pañuelo grande, con cuadros azules, desteñido, agujereado, tan miserable como su dueño. Takeru saca su billetera y deposita unos diez billetes de alta denominación y unas cuantas monedas en él – una verdadera fortuna para el pobre viejo que vivía en grandes penurias –. Lo dobla con cuidado y se lo entrega al sacerdote. Lo mira fijamente y le sonríe cariñosamente.

— Toma esto para el camino. Ve a la Catedral y has una ofrenda en mi nombre.

Toma el anciano el dinero, pero no muestra agradecimiento ni se marcha; se queda sentado en su asiento, inmóvil con la cabeza baja. Al cabo levanta su mirada y solemnemente, como recitando un discurso preparado, comienza a hablar.

— De igual modo que en tiempos lejanos, Dios alimento a su pueblo con el mana que caía del cielo, así mismo intento alimentar los espíritus con la palabra divina. ¿No querrá de este modo el Señor valerse de su humilde siervo para hacer un gran bien?

Mas no pudo continuar; su voz se quiebra, su discurso solemne se interrumpe, tiemblan sus labios y conmovido, sacudido por estremecimientos, cae desolado.

— ¡Ten piedad de mí, Oh Señor de los cielos! ¡Recordad los días en que os éramos fieles y estábamos contigo! Trabaja por tu pueblo y no lo abandones. Por favor, no permitas que la maldad triunfe sobre el mundo: toma, toma esto y piénsalo, tú sabrás como descifrarlo.

Le entrega unos papeles. Después de quedarse en silencio un buen rato, el viejo Hayasaka se levanta de su asiento. Se despide del joven y sigue su camino desapareciendo en la profundidad de la noche sin dejar más rastros. Simplemente le dio a Takeru unos cuantos recortes de periódico donde había señalado unos cuantos nombres de modo aleatorio y enigmático, la mayoría de ellos relacionados con China y Japón.

Takeru se quedó sentado solo, en su asiento de cuero, reflexionando sobre todo lo que había discutido con el viejo, intentando darle alguna forma presentar su trabajo pasado mañana en Tokyo. ¿Acaso podría entregar algo con sentido que no sonara a una guerra del fin del mundo? La verdad era que el testimonio del sacerdote estaba lleno de dolor y desolación, rememorando las dificultades de una vida triturada por el sacrificio, las dificultades y las persecuciones. De su testimonio se desprendían graves violaciones al derecho internacional humanitario, narrando horribles formas de tortura, encarcelamientos injustos, deportaciones, violencia e intimidación. Se distrajo un momento. Su mirada comenzó a divagar por los alrededores de la cafetería sin posarse en nada en particular. La gente continuaba con su rutina como si nada estuviera pasando, completamente ajena a cualquier distracción exterior. De repente, posó su mirada en la pantalla de televisión y observó las últimas noticias. No había sonido, solamente emergían los titulares en grandes caracteres rojos en medio de la pantalla. El presentador movía sus labios ininteligiblemente, pero se comprendía a que se refería: las tensiones entre las dos Coreas estaban aumentando. El nacionalismo del Norte amenazaba con desbordar sus fronteras y usar armas atómicas para mantener su soberanía frente a sus enemigos, mientras que había continuos llamados de la ONU para llegar a una resolución pacífica de semejante desastre. Parecía que a nadie afectaba estos anticipos de una horrible confrontación que podría matar fácilmente a millones en cuestión de minutos. ¿A qué se debía tanta indiferencia?

Takeru volvió a sus pensamientos, debía irse al hotel para trabajar en la entrevista. El plazo límite para la entrega estaba acercándose y quizás no tuviera tanto tiempo. Se levanta, va directo al cajero y paga la cuenta. A fuera, en la noche oscura de invierno, la nieve cae. Las calles están solas y nadie se atreve a salir afuera por miedo al frío. Pero Takeru ama los ratos de soledad en medio de las penumbras interrumpidas por las luces de las lámparas. Takeru mira hacia el cielo, Los copos de nieve bailan con el viento y brillan con un resplandor inusual en esta noche de invierno. Se ven bellísimos y de repente, una sensación que no lo había invadido en años lo llena de nostalgia en un verano de su juventud – donde también la nieve caía con esa misma tranquilidad que ahora – lo impulsaban a recorrer un camino lleno de incertidumbres.

Paso primero por un parque, luego por una avenida y finalmente llego a su hotel. Allí, el portero lo recibió con un saludo y lo llamo para entregarle algo.

— Hace una hora le dejaron esto. Me pidieron entregárselo personalmente para que no lo perdiera.

Era un paquete redondo, envuelto en un papel rojo brillante. ¿Qué será? Piensa. Toma el paquete y sube a su habitación, allí se sentó en su cama. En la habitación, sobre la mesa de noche, había varios libros sobre literatura y periodismo junto a cuadernos, hojas sueltas y varios diarios. Recordaba cómo esta mañana había leído las noticias del día para darse una idea de que pasaría hoy. Debía levantarse a primera hora mañana para tomar el tren de regreso a Tokyo, de lo contrario perdería sus citas de por la noche. Durante el viaje tendría que entregar los avances de sus investigaciones y prepararse para nuevos trabajos. A pesar de esas muchas preocupaciones, no podía sacar de su cabeza las palabras del anciano.

"La bestia, el dragón rojo, dominara el mundo y allanará el camino del Anticristo" – esas eran las palabras escritas en aquellas hojas sobrecargados de citas para probar la verdad de los tiempos mesiánicos que se aproximaban. ¿Qué podía decirse sobre esas enigmáticas referencias usadas para probar el fin de los tiempos?

Como periodista, Takeru no podía dar fe a los desvaríos de un anciano que se dedicaba a profetizar el fin del mundo, pero como hombre no podía dejar de interrogarse sobre el testimonio de un creyente.

Se levantó nuevamente de la cama, recoge su computadora que había dejada encima de una silla y comenzó a escribir, como poseído por un éxtasis profundo en el que desentrañaba los más profundos secretos del discurso del clérigo. Estudia lo que escribe. Es incapaz de concentrarse. Esas enigmáticas palabras regresan a sus pensamientos. Sobrepasado por sus propios interrogantes, decide simplemente caminar en círculos en la habitación. Cambia de lugar en la habitación y comienza a examinar las paredes. Ve una serie de pinturas tradicionales japonesas colgadas alrededor del cuarto. En ella se representaban diferentes escenas que narraban grandes historias tradicionales de su pueblo. Sobre un fondo azul, negro, marrón, verdes, rojos y con colores extravagantes había animales extraños y figuras legendarias que colgaban de las paredes. Y bajo cada figura, se leía una inscripción en japonés. Quizás, por milésima vez desde que está en este hotel, ve las pinturas y relee las inscripciones. Un samurái luchando contra una bestia gigantesca: "El guerrero Miyamoto Musashi mientras doma una ballena"; Un grupo de aves majestuosas descansando sobre un árbol: "Pavos reales y peonías"; una mujer con un instrumento musical: "Cortesana tocando el shimisen"; al final posa sus ojos sobre un joven atravesado por flechas: "Sanctus Sebastianus".

De repente, recuerda el extraño paquete que le habían dejado. La curiosidad se apodera de él y lo busca inmediatamente. Esta vez lo observa con cuidado y comienza a desenvolverlo para ver que se encuentra dentro. Lo abre y ve que en su interior hay una copia de los escritos de Hayasaka. Los lee con cuidado y a continuación los dobla en cuatro y guarda las ojas en su maletín.

Comienza de nuevo a escribir. Y cuando termina, repasa cada letra, cada párrafo, cada coma y observo en ellos errores y contradicciones, faltas de redacción y falsas puntuaciones. Empieza a escribir nuevamente. Continúa trabajando a pesar de la falta de fuerzas para finalmente ser vencido por el sueño y dormirse profundamente sin remedio. Mientras su conciencia se apagaba no podía dejar de repetir las palabras que el viejo Hayasaka le había dicho antes de comenzar su entrevista:

— El Anticristo llega…


End file.
